confanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Evelyn the Wanderer
Evelyn the Wanderer was a backwoods hermit in the land of Narnia, who lived after the disappearance of the Pevensie children when they re-discovered the Wardrobe. Life Early Life Evelyn was an elf from the backwoods of Narnia, and was born with naturally occuring magic powers, similar to the White Witch. At the age of 15 her village was attacked by dwarves and destroyed, as Narnia descended into the dark ages of anarchy leading up to the 3rd book. When the dwarves continued to attack, Evelyn used skills in magic and swordscraft she learned from her father to help defend her village. The Trek for a New Home When the Dwarves finally breached the defensive wall around the village, Evelyn tried to get the villagers to relocate to a small, fertile valley rich with food and resources. However, only a small amount left with her, and they attempted to trek across rough, mountainous terrain to get there. In the forest, a group of bandit centaurs attacked and killed almost everyone in the group. During the fight, Evelyn used her fathers Scythe of Aslan as a weapon to combat the centaurs, but was knocked down, dropping it onto a strange, diamond like rock. Unknown to them, this was the site of the battle where the White Witch was killed, and the rock was the magic stone at the end of her wand. The stone magically attached to the scythe, and this helped Evelyn channel her powers with more force, allowing her to escape with only meager supplies. Becoming the Wanderer After running for 3 nights straight, with no sleep or stops, Evelyn set up camp in an abandoned dwarve home, nestled underneath a fruit tree, and near a large lake. Deciding this would be her new home, she checked her supplies. Her fathers scythe, a few bracelets from her mother, with magic channeling properties, and a couple potatoes and apples, along with a large knife and and a gray shawl she took from the centaurs. Carving a new, less conspicuous door for the small haven, she fixed up the inside and planted a small garden. After a few weeks of this, Evelyn learned how to use the crystal properly, allowing her magic strikes and spells to work as good or better then they were for the White Witch. Practicing on dwarves and any animals that tried to hurt her, her steadily growing magic powers began to consume her, sending her into fits of rage in fights and usually destroying everything in her path. Another village, this one also an elf village, became worried as more and more merchants in her area of the woods disappeared. Their leader sent 3 knights to find out what was happening. When they came across Evelyn wandering in the woods, they saw this: Arriving in Asloph Evelyn slaughtered the knights, boiling their flesh off with powerful magic lightning. Angered by this intrusion into her Hollow, she attacked the town, only to come across Magnus the Destroyer. Engaging in a fight, Magnus was impressed by her combat skills, but was still weary of Evelyn because of her mental instability. He was invited back to Evelyn's Hollow, but he could only take 2 others. He took his best men, and arrived. As they entered the outer gates of her Hollow, the 2 fighters were left outside as lookouts. Evelyn invited Magnus inside and offered him some food and tea. Then she got down to business. "Who are you, Where are you from, and Why are you here ?" she asked, as she relaxed into her chair and let her natural beauty show. " I am Magnus the Destroyer, I'm from the land of Disfas, from the country Tiris, and I'm here to conquer the coast of this land" he replied triumphantly. "Do as you wish, just leave me be. However, may I trek with you for awhile, I have always wanted to see the world." she said, peering deep into his soul, trying to cast a spell on him. However, something about him negated the magic, so she was left with out a fall back plan. " Your skills could be useful," Magnus mused, "Yes, you may join my band of raiders. You can take command of the Vengeful Spirit, her captain was slain by one the archers here." he said. "If I may humbly ask, I would like to be on your ship, in case anything happens..." she played with his mind, trying to show herself as weak. "Ha! I may be a warrior but I am not stupid, and I know you are not weak." Magnus thundered. "If you insult me again, you will pay for your crimes. However you will be on MY ship...in the brig of course" he said with a devilish smile. Evelyn clasped her feet together and shot a powerful bolt of lightning from her feet, blowing Magnus through the window. His 2 soldiers charged at her, and the one with an axe swung at Evelyn. She jumped high in the air, and dropped behind him. She got him in a choke hold, proving to Magnus he was roght she was not weak. The huge man, began to heave, as she choked harder and harder. Magnus stood up, and drew his might sword. "Give up now and I might let you live," Mangus demanded, "Remember there are three hundred of us, and one of you!" "Wow, you forget, your 300 troops are in a city 5 miles away, its just you and me, and these pathetic welps." With that, Evelyn cracked the lummox she was holding in the back of the head, making it look like he was dead. Evelyn rose up, spinning her scythe in a circle. A white circle shot at Magnus and the 2 troops, teleporting them back to the village. When they tried to find her Hollow again, they couldnt. Revenge After Magnus the Destroyer left Asloph, Evelyn came to the ruins and scrounged supplies and valuables. Many people had survived the pirate assault, and were just know coming out of there cellars. Anyone who merely bothered Evelyn was disintegrated with a burst of lightning, or a decapitating blow. As she returned with the supplies, Evelyn wondered what her goal in life was. "Revenge" she thought. She stole a horse and rode to the coast. Magnus's ships were leaving, blazing through the water in the direction of her old home. Enchanting the horse, it suddenly transformed into a Gryphon and flew onboard Magnus's ship, and Evelyn hid in the hold, cutting her way into the captains cabin. After entering through the floorboards, Evelyn stole Magnus's Sword of Magnus, as an incentive to lure him back to her for an easier kill. She left her calling card, a cut piece of her shawl wrapped around the handle of a dagger. When she returned home triumphantly, Magnus was there, with another sword. Evelyn was about to explain how much she believed they should be together when Magnus attacked her, stabbing his sword all the way through her waist, and leaving her pinned against the base of her home. Losing her Humanity While she was in this debilitating state, her magic powers manifested omnisciousness and gained almost complete control of her consciousness. Turning almost superhuman, her powers transformed her into a malevolent sorceress. Her Hollow was completely twisted, and everything in her valley became transformed into evil creatures and powerful demons. Evelyn took her scythe, and opened a portal to the continent of Disfas, where she raged a massive conquest of land, wiping out all vestiges of those forces who stood against her. Unbeknownst to the darkside of her consciousness, she was heading towards Magnus's secret pirate base, on an island off the Gold Coast. The demonic forces under her control tore gaping holes in most of the lands they mobed through, leaving only devestation and pillaging the likes of which had never been seen. After engaging the last Tirisian cavalry, Evelyn was engaged by both Magnus's pirates, and evil centaurs. Her emotions caused her a gruesome headache, and she was knocked out. With Magnus Awaking onboard Magnus's ship, Evelyn had gained control of her powers alternate mind, and fused it with her real one. This allowed her gargantuan amounts of magic power, overwhelmingly better than the White Witch's. Wheh hse couldnt find ths Scythe of Aslan, Evelyn almost freaked, and weeped onto the floor. However, Magnus walked into the cabin at the same time. He asked "What are you doing." she looked up, but unknown to them Galgaloth was attacking the ship !!! A pyre of ice exploded through the floor, throwing Evelyn back onto the bed. Her fathers cythe was then revealed to be under it. She grabbed it and left Magnus. Coming outside, she couldnt swim back to the coast because the sea had turned to ice. She decided to await the gryphon, but Galgaloth was choking Magnus to death. Evelyn let her powers rage, and threw floorboards, barrels, even people, basically everything around her at Galgaloth. He backed off, but then sent huge daggera if ice towards her. Evelyn blocked then counterattacked with several bolts of lightning. The battle raged on ferociously, with Evelyn showing her true power as she fought the immortal king. Personality Evelyn's personality is that of a young, beautiful woman, but deeper within is the pure darkness caused by her magic powers consuming her. At times, the people of Asloph have seen her smashing things in fits of rage, and even electrocuting people just for talking to her. This has caused her to stay distant from people, the most famous example being when she buys a drink at a bar people sit as many seats as possible away from her. A stark contrast to her regular personality, Evelyn has a crush on Magnus the Destroyer, despite wanting to kill him. She believes he is the only one who can withstand her magic power with out dying, as her most basic spells dont work on him, for some unexplained reason. Once her powers consumed her consciousness, she was as evil as you can get, slaughtering children, the elderly, and anything else that got in her way, by sending teething hordes of demonic wildlife to ravage Disfas. Eventually she ended up onboard Magnus's ship, where she finally merged her powers conciousness back into her own. Weapons Evelyn always goes everywhere with her fathers Scythe of Aslan, as its the only weapon besides her specially built crossbow that can withsatnd her intense magical power. Her crossbow is forged from special silver alloy, allowing her to channel her magic into the crossbow bolts. Sometimes, she uses it with out bolts inside. Using it like this causes it to shoot lightning in long bolts.